memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Schwere
Das Shuttle von Tom Paris und Tuvok stürzt auf einem einsamen Planeten ab. Dabei begegnen sie einer fremden Frau. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung Langfassung Prolog thumb|Der junge Tuvok vor dem Kol-Ut-Shan Ein junger dunkelhäutiger Vulkanier schaut sich in einer Höhle, die mit Fackeln erleuchtet ist, um. An einer Art Altar bleibt er stehen, er schaut ihn genauer an und berührt ihn. Eine tiefe Stimme von hinten sagt: Der Kol-Ut-Shan, ein Eckpfeiler unseres Glaubens. Es ist ein alter Vulkanier, der spricht. Der Junge meint daraufhin mit Leichtigkeit und leichtem Spott in der Stimme Unendliche Mannigfaltigkeit in unendlich vielen Kombinationen. Lässig fügt er noch hinzu, dass er alles über die vulkanische Philosophie weiß. Der Ältere will wissen, warum er dann überhaupt da ist. Er wurde gegen seinen Willen hergebracht, gibt der Jüngere an. Daraufhin meint der andere, dass er dann sofort wieder gehen sollte. Der Junge ist erstaunt, dass er kein Gefangener ist. Doch der Ältere meint, er wäre ein Gefangener seiner Gefühle. Doch der junge Vulkanier meint, dass seine Gefühle ihn eher befreien. Der Ältere dreht sich weg und bedauert, dass er ihn nicht unterrichten kann. Der Jüngere fragt nach, wo er denn sonst hingehen kann, da seine Familie ihn verbannt hat und die Schule seinen Platz widerrufen hat. Als Erklärung dafür gibt er an, dass er sich weigert sich seine Gefühle nehmen zu lassen. Es entsteht ein Diskurs über den Sinn, die Gefühle zu leugnen, und der Jüngere wirft dem Älteren vor, dass dieser Angst vor der Wahrheit hat. Dem stimmt dieser zu und irritiert ihn dadurch. Der Ältere erklärt ihm, dass es unlogisch wäre Gefühle zu leugnen, da sie ein mächtiges Werkzeug sind, aber man muss lernen sie zu kontrollieren. Als der Junge wieder nachfragt, will der Ältere wissen, ob er nun von ihm unterrichtet werden will oder nicht. Der Junge meint, er würde alles in Frage stellen und der Ältere meint, dass dies ein guter Schüler machen muss. Er bittet den Jüngeren – Tuvok, sich zu setzen. Akt I: Neubeginn in neuer Umgebung In einer felsigen Landschaft läuft eine schwarze Gestalt umher. Sie lässt sich an einem Stein nieder und nimmt eine Art Greifzange in die Hand, dann aktiviert sie ein technisches Gerät und wartet. Kurz darauf kommt unter einem Stein eine Spinne hervor, blitzartig ergreift sie diese und steckt sie in einen Sack. Da öffnet sich über ihr am Himmel ein Wirbel und etwas kommt hindurch. Sie nimmt ein Fernglas in die Hand und sieht in der Ferne ein auf dem Boden liegendes Shuttle – es ist von der [[USS Voyager|USS Voyager]] und es ist schwer beschädigt. Sie nähert sich dem Shuttle, die Heckklappe steht offen und es ist leer. Sie geht hinein und schaut sich um. Da kommt Tom Paris hinzu und sie schreit ihn an und zieht eine Waffe. Doch der Universalübersetzer scheint nicht zu funktionieren und er kann sie nicht verstehen. Sie nimmt ihm alles ab, was er hat und verschwindet damit. Tom setzt sich leicht genervt hin und spricht zu sich selbst, dass er gerade erst nach der Ankunft ausgeraubt wurde. thumb|Tuvok rettet Noss Die schwarze Gestalt – es ist eine Frau – läuft vom Shuttle weg, wird dabei aber von zwei feindlichen Humanoiden einer anderen Spezies verfolgt. Schließlich greifen diese sie an. Die Frau wird von Tuvok gerettet, der beide Angreifer unschädlich macht. Er stellt sich ihr vor und sie nennt sich selbst Noss. Dann merkt er, anhand einiger Ausrüstungsgegenstände in ihrer Taschen, dass sie das Shuttle bereits gefunden hat. Tuvok nimmt sie mit zum Shuttle und berichtet Paris, dass sie von zwei Humnaoiden angegriffen wurde. Paris ist skeptisch, ob nicht Noss selbst die Angreiferin war. Doch Tuvok setzt sich für sie ein, nimmt ihr den Gesichtsschleier ab und Tom leistet Erste Hilfe und behandelt Noss. Nebenbei erstattet er Bericht über das schwer beschädigte Shuttle, das nicht zu reparieren ist. Tuvok gibt Noss etwas Nahrung. Die Kommunikation ist zwar intakt, aber das Verzerrungsfeld, das sie hinunter gezogen hat, wirft das Signal immer wieder zurück. Tom glaubt, dass das ganze Sonnensystem in einer Art Subraumtasche steckt. Tuvok findet das Ganze faszinierend, doch Tom gibt zu bedenken, dass es zwar wissenschaftlich interessant ist, ihnen aber nicht weiter hilft. Doch Tuvok ist überzeugt, dass bereits eine Rettungsaktion läuft. Tom erhält den Befehl so schnell wie möglich den mobilen Emitter des Doktors zu reparieren. Da plötzlich schlägt Noss Alarm und Tuvok stellt fest, dass sich dreizehn Humanoide der gleichen Spezies, wie die Angreifer nähern. Tuvok hält es für sinnvoll, das Shuttle zu verlassen, da Noss wohl einen sicheren Zufluchtsort kenne. Tom weiß nicht, was er davon halten soll, geht aber mit. Nach einem längeren Weg durch die felsige Landschaft zeigt Noss auf ein Schiff. Sie gehen dorthin und Tuvok stellt fest, dass es noch ein intaktes Kraftfeld besitzt und deshalb sicher ist. Außerdem existieren nur wenige Energiesysteme. Die Trümmer des Antriebs liegen in zwei Kilometern Entfernung. Paris meint, dass ihre Situation großartig sei, da sie zwei abgestürzte Schiffe haben und die Voyager sie nur finden wird, wenn sie auf ihren Köpfen eine Bruchlandung hinlegt. Paris stellt fest, dass die optronischen Relais des Mobilen Emitters des Doktors schwere Schäden erlitten haben. Daher überbrückt er die primären Schaltkreise. Tom arbeitet am mobilen Emitter und es gelingt ihm, den Doktor zu aktivieren. Dieser schaut sich um und bemerkt, dass man wohl in Schwierigkeiten steckt, was Tuvok nur bestätigen kann. Da kommt Noss herein und hebt sofort die Waffe gegen den Doktor, wieder sagt sie etwas, was keiner versteht. Doch plötzlich spricht der Doktor mit Noss in ihrer Sprache. Paris ist erstaunt, doch der Doktor meint, dass in seinem Programm ein Universalübersetzer beinhaltet ist. Tom bittet ihn ihr einige Fragen zu stellen. Er möchte wissen, wie lange sie schon hier ist und ob sie einen Weg durch das Loch zurück kennt. Nach einem kurzen Dialog teilt der Doktor mit, dass sie bereits seit vierzehn Jahreszeiten auf dem Planeten ist und in dieser Zeit viele Schiffe herunter kommen sah, aber niemals eines, das wieder aufgestiegen ist. Akt II: Zarte Bande thumb|Auf Spinnenjagd Tom Paris ist mit dem technischen Gerät von Noss und der Greifzange auf Spinnenjagd, doch es gelingt ihm nicht gut. Bevor er zustechen kann, ist die Spinne weg. Noss ist in der Nähe und jagt ebenfalls. Sie lacht laut auf, als Paris hinter der Spinne her springt. Tom meint, er weiß gar nicht was schlimmer ist, die Dinger zu fangen oder zu verspeisen und sagt, er hätte die Jagd ihr und Tuvok überlassen sollen. Er bekomme immer eine Gänsehaut von diesen Tieren. Noss antwortet nur ganz kurz – nicht giftig. Sie stellt ihr Gerät neu auf und fängt kurz darauf eine Spinne. Paris verzieht angewidert sein Gesicht. Noss klopft ihm aufmunternd auf den Rücken. Im Shuttle erfährt der Doktor, dass sein Programm deaktiviert wurde und er will wissen warum. Tuvok erklärt ihm, dass die Energievorräte begrenzt sind und die Energie der Emitter vielleicht anderweitig gebraucht wird. Da stellt der Doktor vehement klar, dass er ein Arzt und keine Batterie ist. Während des Streites kommen Noss und Tom zurück und der Doktor meint, dass man bei Toms Jagdglück besser ihn deaktivieren sollte. Paris bedankt sich für das Vertrauensvotum des Doktors, während Noss zu Tuvok meint, dass die Jagd gut war. Bei der Zubereitung des Abendessens erzählt Tuvok Noss von der Voyager und berichtet, dass sie 15 Decks und eine Crew von 152 Personen hat sowie über Warp- und Impulsantrieb verfügt. Sie würde das Schiff gern sehen, was Tuvok ihr vage in Aussicht stellt. Sie möchte wissen, was er dort macht. Mit der Antwort, er sei der oberste taktische Offizier ist sie nicht zufrieden, sie möchte wissen, welche Pflichten er hat, wo er wohnt, was er isst, etwas über Musik und Freunde. Tuvok möchte wissen, was daran relevant ist und sie meint einfach, weil er es ist und strahlt ihn dabei an. thumb|Tom erzählt von B'Elanna Abends erzählt Tom den Anderen von seiner Beziehung zu B'Elanna. Anfangs hat sie ihn nicht einmal angeschaut, aber nach drei Jahren taute sie langsam auf. Der Doktor bemerkt, dass das wohl der längste Flirt in der Geschichte der Sternenflotte war. Noss hängt an seinen Lippen und meint, er müsse sie wirklich sehr lieben. Tom kann einfach nur Ja sagen und entsteht eine kurze Stille. Dann bietet Noss ihm noch etwas Spinne an, doch Paris meint, dass drei Spinnen sein Limit sind. Anschließend räumen Tuvok und Noss die Reste des Abendessens weg und der Doktor wird deaktiviert. Später reden Tuvok und Tom über Noss und Tom gibt zu bedenken, dass Noss ihn gut leiden kann. Tuvok meint nur, dass sie jahrelang alleine war und nun die Gesellschaft zu schätzen weiß. Tuvok will davon nichts wissen, denn er ist ein verheirateter Mann. Paris versucht noch einmal, ihm begreiflich zu machen, dass da mehr ist als nur Freundschaft von Seiten Noss'. Paris meint, dasss seine Frau am anderen Ende der Galaxie in 50.000 Lichtjahren Entfernung ist. Tuvok lässt ihn einfach stehen. Als Tuvok dann draußen eine Notbarke aufstellt und rekalibriert, geht er hinaus und entschuldigt sich für seine Worte. Tuvok meint, das sei nicht notwendig, da seine Gefühle nicht verletzt werden können. Tom jedoch gibt keine Ruhe, er spricht davon, dass dies hier nun ihr neues Zuhause ist und er schauen soll, dass er so viel Glück wie möglich finden soll. Außerdem habe der Vulkanier Gefühle, auch wenn er diese unterdrücke. Tuvok betont, dass immer noch eine Chance gibt, dass sie gerettet werden. Seine Frau, so meint Paris, würde das bestimmt auch so sehen. Tuvok verbittet sich, dass Paris den Kuppler spielt. Doch Tom meint, er schaue Noss so an, als ob er sich wünsche kein Vulkanier zu sein und geht dann weg. Tuvok erinnert sich…. Während seiner Zeit bei dem alten vulkanischen Meister bringt er zum Ausdruck, dass er es bedauere als Vulkanier geboren zu sein. Der Meister erkennt darin Selbstmitleid und meint, dass er immer lernen muss hinter sich zu blicken mit den Augen der Vergangenheit. Der Meister möchte, dass er ihm seine Geschichte erzählt. Der junge Tuvok meint, dass sein Vater bereits alles gesagt hat, aber der Meister möchte es aus seinem Mund hören. Er erzählt von Jara und von seiner Liebe zu ihr, doch sie liebt ihn nicht. Der Meister versucht ihn zu bezwingen und zeigt auf, dass Liebe ein starkes Gefühl ist und viele andere Gefühle weckt, die gefährlich werden können. Er meint, dass sie noch unter Kontrolle zu bringen sind, wenn man sofort beginnen würde….. Akt III: Starke Gefühle Auf der Voyager sucht man nach dem Shuttle, es scheint sich in Luft aufgelöst zu haben. Chakotay lässt nach Spuren von Transportern oder Traktorstrahlen suchen. Kim ortet keine Spuren. Das plötzlich erschüttert das Schiff. B'Elanna erkennt eine gravimetrische Schere. Captain Kathryn Janeway lässt volle Kraft voraussetzen. Doch das Subraumabflussloch hält sie fest und sie werden immer weiter hineingezogen. Torres kann kein stabiles Warpfeld erzeugen, daher versuchen sie mit Impuls zu entkommen. Die Gravitationskräfte sind groß und es gelingt durch Ablassen von Isodynplasma und der Umkehrung der Schildpolarität frei zu kommen. Captain Janeway stellt fest, dass nun klar ist, was mit dem Shuttle passiert ist. In der Astrometrie schauen sie sich das Phänomen genauer an. B'Elanna stellt fest, dass der Innenraum ein Zeitdifferenzial zum normalen Raum hat. Seven of Nine kann in dem Subraumfeld eine Sonne vom Typ G und drei Planeten erkennen. Chakotay fragt, ob es Hinweise auf das Shuttle gibt. Seven hat keine gefunden und daraufhin schlägt er vor die multispaziale Sonde auszuschicken. Der Captain stimmt zu. In diesem Moment gibt es eine kurze Erschütterung. Seven registriert ein Schiff, das sie mit dem Traktorstrahl erfasst hat. Im gleichen Moment ruft Harry Kim den Captain auf die Brücke. Er diskutiert mit einem Fremden und fordert ihn auf, die Voyager freizugeben. Doch dieser beruft sich auf die große Gefahr durch das Subraumfeld und verlangt, etwas dankbarer zu sein. Als der Captain eintrifft, stellt Harry den Fremden als Yost vor. Dieser fügt hinzu, dass er Supervisor vom Renvoationsteam Nova ist. Er informiert sie, dass sie bis morgen eine Distanz von mindestens zwei Millionen km von der Spalte halten soll, da sie verschlossen werden soll. Janeway berichtet, dass Leute ihrer Crew dort unten sind. Yost berichtet, dass elf Schiffe im letzten Jahr darin verloren gingen und da sie keine Möglichkeit kennen, ihre Leute zu retten, wird es verschlossen. Captain Janeway versucht zu verhandeln, doch Yost gibt ihnen nur Zeit bis morgen, da er Befehle hat. Alle machen sich sofort an die Arbeit. Der Captain selbst sucht nach einem Weg den Gravitationskräften entgegenzuwirken. Captain Janeway findet bei eigenen Recherchen heraus, dass es beinahe unmöglich ist, etwas herauszuholen. Chakotay kann aber mitteilen, dass die Telemetrie der Sonde durchaus heraus kommt und dass vulkanische, menschliche und fremde Lebenszeichen erkannt wurden. Außerdem wurde die Notbake des Shuttles geortet. Allerdings gehen die Daten über eine Periode von drei Monate. Chakotay vermutet, dass jede Stunde, die hier verstreicht Tage oder Monate auf dem Planeten umfassen kann. Dies weist auf ein temporales Differential hin. Captain Janeway macht sich Sorgen, da die beiden auf einem Klasse-D-Planeten sind und wahrscheinlich die Hoffnung auf Rettung bereits begraben haben. Doch es gibt noch eine weitere schlechte Nachricht. Die Gravitationsspannung des Lochs erhöhe sich. Laut Seven steht das Loch kurz vor dem Kollaps, und wenn dies geschieht, wird alles in der Subraumtasche zerschmettert. Akt IV: Auswege Noss bereitet inzwischen das Essen zu. Auf dem Planeten bringt Tom einen schwerverletzten Tuvok mit ins Schiff und schreit nach Noss. Diese ist entsetzt und bereitet einen Tisch vor. Tom aktiviert den Doktor und dieser fängt sofort mit der Behandlung an. Er verlangt einen Tricorder und verabreicht Tuvok 20 Milligramm Inoprovalin. Tuvok hat von einem Angriff von Plünderern drei gebrochene Rippen, ein subdurales Hämatom und innere Blutungen. Noss fragt, ob er überleben wird und der Doktor meint, dass Vulkanier unverwüstlich sind und er es schon schaffen wird. Sie ist sichtlich erleichtert. Während der Doktor mit der Behandlung fortfährt, will er wissen, wie lange er inaktiv war. Paris schätzt es auf fast zwei Monate und der Doktor merkt kurz auf. Er will wissen, ob es etwas Neues gibt, aber Paris meint, es ist alles beim alten – Kampf gegen Plünderer und das Essen von Spinnen. Der Doktor fragt nach der Voyager und ob sie nichts gehört hätten. Tom vermutet, dass sie bereits 300 Lichtjahre näher an der Heimat sind. Es entsteht eine kurze Stille und der Doktor meint dann, er solle aktiviert bleiben, bis Tuvok wieder gesund ist. Paris schaut ihn an und klopft ihm auf die Schulter mit der Aussage, dass es schön ist, dass er wieder da ist. thumb|Noss küsst Tuvok Noss versorgt Tuvok, sie tupft ihm die Stirn ab, als er plötzlich wach wird und fragt, wie viele Stunden er bewusstlos war. Sie meint, es waren zu viele Stunden und sie ist froh, dass sie nun seine Augen wieder sehen kann. Sie meint, dass sie voller Angst war. Dann küsst sie ihn, doch Tuvok drängt sie zu Seite und bittet sie aufzuhören. Noss meint, sie wolle doch nur zeigen, wie sie für ihn empfindet, doch er drückt sie wieder weg. Sie möchte wissen, ob er gar nichts für sie empfindet, doch Tuvok meint, es schätzt sie und hat Respekt und Wertschätzung vor ihr, jedoch kann er als Vulkanier nichts für sie empfinden. Noss ist verzweifelt und weint, sie will wissen, ob er nicht kann oder nicht will. Doch für ihn ist da nur ein minimaler Unterschied. Sie wird wütend und meint, dass sie die Logik hasst und beschimpft ihn in ihrer Sprache. Auf der Voyager entsteht ein Rettungsplan. Seven of Nine schlägt vor, die multispatiale Sonde als Transporterrelais zu nutzen. Torres fügt hinzu, dass es eine Weile dauert um die Zielerfassungsscanner zu rekalibrieren, aber es müsste funktionieren. Janeway fragt, ob sie die Sonde auch als Kommunikationsrelais nutzen können. Torres hält dies für möglich. Über die Sonde soll zuerst ein Comsignal gesendet werden, das die Rettung ankündigt, anschließend wird die Sonde als Transporterrelais genutzt. Da informiert Harry Kim, dass die fremden Humanoiden bereits beginnen die Spalte zu schließen. Captain Janeway nimmt Kontakt auf, aber sie sind nicht kooperativ. Yost meint, dass sie jetzt bereit sind und beendet die Verbindung. In dreißig Minuten wird die Spalte laut Seven verschlossen sein und Captain Janeway meint, dass ihnen nun soviel Zeit für eine Rettung bliebe. thumb|In Meditation auf einem Felsen Tuvok meditiert auf einem Felsen. Paris kommt hinzu und ruft ihn. Tuvok meint, er meditiere, doch Paris ist das egal. Er nähert sich ihm und will wissen, was er mit Noss gemacht habe, denn sie will sie verlassen. Tuvok beruft sich darauf, dass das Gespräch privat sei. Aber auch das ist Paris egal und er bohrt nach. Tuvok meint, dass Noss unter dem Einfluss starker Gefühle steht. Tom versucht ihm klar zu machen, dass Noss – auch wenn er es nicht verstehen kann – sich unsterblich in ihn verliebt hat. Tuvok solle ihr doch etwas Mitgefühl entgegenbringen, denn sie könne sich nicht so leicht wie er von Gefühlen frei halten. Tuvok entgegnet, es gebe keinen leichten Weg. Paris möchte wissen, was er dazu für Erfahrungen habe. Tuvok antwortet, dass er davon mehr wisse als Tom sich vorstellen kann. Nun will Tom es genau wissen, jedoch möchte Tuvok den Dialog abbrechen. Allerdings fordert Tom ihn heraus, niemand würde es hören, außer ihm und den Felsen. Deshalb erzählt Tuvok ihm von seiner Liebe zu einer jungen Frau und dass ihn diese Liebe beinahe vernichtet habe. Paris fragt nach, ob es seine Frau gewesen sei. Daraufhin erzählt Tuvok, dass es Jara von Terelia war. Paris ergänzt, dass es zur Liebe dazu gehöre, ein bisschen verrückt zu sein. Tuvok möchte davon nichts hören. Da er Vulkanier sei, müsse er seine Gefühle kontrollieren, sonst würden sie die Kontrolle über ihn übernehmen. Seine Zuneigung zu Jara wäre fast zu einer Art Wahnsinn geworden. Paris erkundigt sich nach Jara, worauf Tuvok berichtet, dass er Monate in Isolation bei einem vulkanischen Meister studiert und gelernt habe, seine Emotionen zu beherrschen. Paris findet das schade. In dem Moment öffnet sich erneut eine Spalte über ihnen und Tuvok ortet mit dem Tricorder gravimetrische Verzerrungen. Die beiden gehen zum Schiff. Das fremde Schiff verschließt die Spalte mit einem Antigravitonstrahl, wofür sie laut Seven 29 Minuten benötigen. Kim erhält keine Antwort auf seine Rufe. Torres meldet, dass sie nur einen einzigen Transporterstrahl über die Bake schicken können. Janeway sendet nun eine Transmission. Die Notbake empfängt etwas, aber es ist unverständlich. Noss und Paris modifizieren das Signal. Sie beschleunigen die Trägerwelle, die vor neun Stunden gesendet wurde. Sie stammt vom Captain und informiert die Gruppe, dass in 30 Minuten ein Transporterstrahl mit einem Radius von zwei Metern sie erfassen werde. Außerdem gebe es ein Zeitdifferenzial von 4744 Sekunden pro Minute. Tuvok berechnet, dass der Transporterstrahl in zwei Tagen, 11 Stunden und 47 Sekunden erscheinen müsste. Kurz nach Empfang der Botschaft stellt Noss fest, dass ihr Zufluchtsort von den Fremden umzingelt ist. Akt V: Rettung thumb|Ein letzter Kampf vor dem Transport Die Fremden versuchen mit Photonengranaten ihr Kraftfeld zu erschüttern. Der Doktor fragt, wie lange sie noch standhalten können. Eine Stunde vor dem Transport geht der Feldgenerator kaputt und Noss will ihn reparieren. Als Tuvok sie begleiten will, erwidert sie, dass es unlogisch wäre zwei Leben zu riskieren. Stattdessen solle er sich auf den Angriff vorbereiten. Die Voyager hat noch 47 Sekunden und bereitet alles für den Beam-Vorgang vor. Chakotay und Torres bereiten alles zum Beamen vor. Auf dem Planeten werden Tom und die Anderen angegriffen. Das Kraftfeld bricht zusammen, während Noss noch draußen ist. Es gelingt ihr, einen Angreifer niederzuschießen, während sie mit dem zweiten ringt. Dieser holt gerade mit einem Messer aus. Tuvok geht hinaus und rettet sie, indem er den Fremden mit dem Phaser betäubt. Danach laufen sie zum Shuttle zurück. Dieses wurde von einem Fremden geentert, der nun mit Paris kämpft. In letzter Sekunde kommen sie zur Notbake, Tuvok schießt den mit Paris kämpfenden Fremden nieder und sie werde von Kim und Torres zur Voyager gebeamt. Kim heißt sie willkommen und fragt, wen sie mitgebracht haben. Tuvok stellt Noss als Freundin vor. thumb|Offenbarung für Noss Tuvok wird auf dem Weg zum Transporterraum von Paris angesprochen und sie tauschen sich aus. Paris ist irritiert von dem Zeitdifferenzial. Er meint, dass er die letzten zwei Monate an B'Elanna gedacht habe und erwartet habe, dass sie ihn auch vermisst. Für die anderen Crew-Mitglieder der Voyager waren Paris und Tuvok jedoch nur zwei Tage auf dem Planeten vermisst. Deshalb entgegnet Tuvok, dass auch B'Elanna so empfunden hätte, wenn sie zwei Monate hätte warten müssen. Tom antwortet, dass er ihn immer für kalt gehalten habe. Doch nun sei er zur Überzeugung gelangt, Tuvok sei ein hoffnungsloser Romantiker. Daraufhin meint Tuvok, es sei nicht nötig ihn zu beleidigen. Anschließend betritt Tuvok den Transporterraum, wo Neelix berichtet, dass er sich von Noss gerade das Rezept für soutierte Spinnen habe geben lassen. Sie habe auch berichtet, wie sehr Paris und Tovuk diese mochten. Paris ergänzt, dass der Geschmack etwas gewöhnungsbedürftig wäre. Noss verabschiedet sich herzlich von Paris, danach verlässt Paris mit Neelix und dem Transporter-Chief den Transporterraum. Als Noss und Tuvok allein sind, entschuldigt sie sich und wünscht sich, alles wäre anders verlaufen. Sie meint, dass sie wisse, wie schwer alles für sie und ihn gewesen sei. Daraufhin nähert Tuvok sich ihr und beginnt eine Gedankenverschmelzung, wodurch Noss lächelt und ergänzt, sie verstehe nun, und ihm dankt. Er geleitet sie auf die Transporterplattform und beamt sie auf ihren Planeten. Tuvok meditiert später in seinem Quartier… Er sieht sich wieder als junger Mann am Ende seiner Ausbildung. Der Meister entlässt ihn in die Welt, da ihn Wut, Trauer, Angst und insbesondere Liebe nicht mehr bedrohen werden. Tuvok spricht seine Dankbarkeit aus und geht. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen Story und Drehbuch thumb|Die Titeleinblendung Tuvoks Rückblenden müssen sich in den 2270er-Jahren ereignet haben, also der Zeit von oder ein paar Jahre danach. Produktionsnotizen Sets und Drehorte Der für die Wüstenszenerie benutzte Drehort wurde bereits für den Planeten Tyree in verwendet. Requisiten Der Kraftfeldgenerator, den Noss zu reparieren versucht, ist eine Wiederverwendung der Tarnvorrichtung aus . Trivia Tuvok sagt in dieser Folge, dass die Voyager eine 152 Mann starke Besatzung hat. Der Doktor fragt in dieser Episode danach, wann er das letzte Mal aktiviert wurde. Tom Paris entgegnet ihm, dass es 2 Monate sind. Im Verlauf des Gesprächs sagt Tom Paris, dass die Voyager mittlerweile wohl 300 Lichtjahre näher an der Heimat wäre. Laut Information der Voyager betrug das Zeitdifferenzial zwischen Schiff und Außenteam 0,4744 Sekunden pro Minute. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:Gravity (episode) es:Gravity fr:Gravity (épisode) nl:Gravity Kategorie:Episode (VOY)